bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sōsuke Aizen kontra Gotei 13 i Visoredzi
| obrazek=300px |konflikt=Biała Inwazja |data=Nieznana | miejsce=Sztuczne miasto Karakura, Świat Ludzi |wynik=Aizen jest zwycięzcą |wojska1=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai - wszyscy, Bankai - tylko Komamura i Hitsugaya) *Shunpo |wojska2=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |dowódca1=*Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |dowódca2=*Sōsuke Aizen |strona1=*Kapitan Suì-Fēng *Kapitan Sajin Komamura *Kapitan Shunsui Kyōraku *Kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Shinji Hirako *Love Aikawa *Lisa Yadōmaru |strona2=*Sōsuke Aizen |szkody1=Wszyscy pozbawieni zdolności dalszej walki |szkody2=Aizen jest lekko ranny }} Sōsuke Aizen kontra Gotei 13 i Visoredzi jest to walka, która odbywa się w Sztucznym Mieście Karakura. Obejmuje większość Visoredów i Gotei 13 przeciwko Aizenowi. Prolog thumb|left|Ichigo przybywa do walki z Aizenem Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki biegnie przez Gargantę, myśli sobie, że nie może zobaczyć Shikai Aizena - Kyōka Suigetsu i musi zakończyć walkę jednym ciosem. Potem dobiega do końca Garganty i pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze bezpośrednio za Aizenem. Ichigo odpala Getsugę Tenshō, ale atak jest zablokowany przez barierę na szyi Sōsuke. Kurosaki jest tym zdziwiony, Aizen odpowiada, że kark jest największą słabością żywych istot i nie mógł pozostawić go bez ochrony. Pomarańczowo włosy myśli sobie, że powinien założyć maskę Hollowa przez zaatakowaniem, Aizen odgadł jego myśli i powiedział, że pokaże mu, że myślenie o zwycięstwie z Hollowfikacją jest aroganckim pomysłem. Pomimo tego, Ichigo przyodziewa maskę pustego i odpala Getsugę Tenshō, ale jego przeciwnik pojawia się za nim i pyta się co się stało, ponieważ go nie uderzył. Kurosaki tworzy sporą odległość pomiędzy nimi i dlatego Aizen pyta się, dlaczego nie zaatakuje go z bliższej odległości. Pyta się, czy boi się wydostać chociaż jednej części z jego pola widzenia. Sōsuke mówi mu, że to głupie, ponieważ odległość ma znaczenia tylko przy równych przeciwnikach, ale między nim i Ichigo odległość nie ma sensu, ponieważ zawsze może dotknąć jego serca. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił i dotknął palcami jego klatkę piersiową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strony 2-15 Kurosaki macha swoim Zanpakutō za Aizenem, lecz ten z łatwością unika ataków i pojawia się za nim. Sōsuke pyta, dlaczego Ichigo z nim walczy, przecież nie ma żadnego powodu. Zauważył, że jeśli on tu jest to Orihime Inoue jest bezpieczna, a jego wyraz twarzy nie mówi o tym, aby któryś jego przyjaciel zginął. Aizen pyta czy go nienawidzi tak naprawdę, z głębi serca. Następnie sam sobie na to pytanie odpowiada, że Ichigo nie walczy z nienawiści, lecz z poczucie obowiązku, co działa na jego niekorzyść. Nagle Sajin Komamura pojawia się obok Ichigo i mówi, aby nie dał się zwieść Aizenowi. Komamura ostrzega go, że prowokacja to atut Sōsuke i że przez to może stracić życie. Wtedy mówi, że zna powody dla których kapitanowie w Hueco Mundo wysłali Ichigo, ponieważ nie widział on uwolnienia Kyōki Suigetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strony 16-20 Nagle Visoredzi i Gotei 13 występują przed Kurosakim i mówią, że będą walczyć i chronić go. Ichigo mówi, że to szalone, lecz Shinji Hirako mówi, że szaleństwem byłoby pozwolić walczyć mu samotnie. Shinji następnie mówi mu, aby nie nosił sam tego ciężaru i, że ta bitwa należy do każdego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 1-3 Bitwa thumb|left|Aizen blokuje atak Shunsuia barierą Tōshirō Hitsugaya pierwszy atakuje Aizena; macha swoim Zanpakutō w górą i w dół, Aizen blokuje te ataki swoim Zanpakutō. Komentuje, że to dość śmiałe atakować bez namysłu, ale Hitsugaya odpowiada, że ktoś musiał zacząć tą walkę. Tōshirō chwali Aizena za to, że do tej pory nie użył Kyōki Suigetsu, Sōsuke również go chwali za to, że nie przyszedł i nie zaatakował go w spokoju. Nagle Shunsui Kyōraku atakuje Aizena, lecz ten broni się barierą, która zaczyna pękać, więc Shunsui pyta go, czy to nie jest niesprawiedliwe.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 4-6 Kiedy Ichigo jest w lekkim szoku, Komamura oferuje mu swoją wdzięczność, ponieważ gdyby pojawił się później, sam ze złości zaatakowałby Aizena i najprawdopodobniej by już nie żył. Shinji pyta Kurosakiego, dlaczego nie sprowadził Orihime, ponieważ mogłaby uzdrowić wszystkich na miejscu i walczyliby z Aizenem pełną siłą. Hirako mu przebacza, ponieważ przyprowadził Retsu Unohanę. Unohana pojawia się obok Hachigena Ushōdy, który próbuje pomóc Hiyori Sarugaki. Shinji wzywa Lisę Yadōmaru, Love Aikawa i Rose. Suì-Fēng pojawia się koło Ichigo i pyta się go złośliwie, czy długo ma zamiar być w oszołomionym stanie. Następnie ostrzega go, że Aizen będzie odsłonięty tylko na chwilę i, że ma nie przegapić swojej szansy. Jednakże, kapitan 2. Oddziału mówi mu, że nie są przygotowani na śmierć. Mówi Kurosakiemu, że przyszli tu aby wygrać. Suì-Fēng rusza do walki, a Marechiyo Ōmaeda za nią. Ichigo wspomina, jak Byakuya Kuchiki powiedział mu, że nie jest wystarczająco silny, aby pomóc każdemu z Gotei 13. Kurosaki jest przekonany, że Visoredzi i kapitanowie są wystarczająco silni, aby pokonać Aizena. Ichigo postanawia obejrzeć dokładnie walkę i uwierzyć we własną siłę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 7-13 Hitsugaya mówi Aizena, że robi błąd w myśleniu miecze wychylona z poczucia obowiązku, nie może wyciąć go, ponieważ to jest dokładnie, jak kapitanowie huśtawka ich ostrza. Stwierdza on, że kołysanie swój miecz z nienawiści nie jest niczym więcej niż przemoc bazowej, która nie ma co kapitanowie patrz jak walka. Potem mówi Aizena, że nie jest godny bycia kapitanem. Aizen po prostu stwierdza jego słowa zabawne jednak, ponieważ z całego Gotei 13 kapitanów Hitsugaya jest ten, kto nienawidzi go najbardziej. Następnie pytania Hitsugaya, jeśli naprawdę nie ma nienawiści w jego tarczy, czy wszystkie jego nienawiść zniknęła sekund Momo Hinamori odzyskane i przyjechał tutaj. Przerywa Shunsui Aizen przez kołysanie swój Zanpakutō w głowie Aizena, ale łatwo uników ataku i pojawia się za Shunsuia. Aizen mówi Shunsui, że jest niegrzeczny do przerwania go, ale Shunsui mówi mu, że nudzi słuchania przeciwników, którzy są mężczyźni. Hitsugaya aktywuje Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru i mówi Aizena, że to on ma rację sądząc, jego ostrze jest pełen nienawiści. Hitsugaya mówi mu, że nie przyszedł tutaj, aby z nim walczyć, ale gwałtownie włamać się go na kawałki. Shunsui ostrzega Hitsugayę nie być tak wysypka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 13-19 Hitsugaya mówi Aizena, że pewnie chce wyśmiewać go, stwierdzając, że jeśli jego ostrze jest pełen nienawiści, to nie jest godny bycia kapitanem, ale Hitsugaya mówi, że on by należy skorygować w przekonaniu, że. Hitsugaya mówi mu, że to nie ma znaczenia, jeśli traci swoją pozycję jako kapitan, tak długo, jak on jest w stanie go zabić. Twierdzi, że ma zamiar zniszczyć go z wszystkiego, że ma chociaż nie w tym samym czasie, co daje mu możliwość korzystania Kyoka Suigetsu i ostrzega Aizen się przygotować, ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, to nie będzie miało znaczenia, tak czy inaczej, jak on nie pokaże mu żadnej litości. Jak Hitsugaya idzie do ataku Aizen, Gin zegarki Ichimaru z na szczycie zniszczonego budynku i powtarza co Hitsugaya mówi o Suigetsu Kyoka Aizena, twierdząc, że jest głupie myśli, ponieważ wszystkie one mają nieporozumienie mocy Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 390, strony 1-5 Następstwa Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki